Los besos que se dan
by Elmund9
Summary: Ymir besa a Christa, o Christa la besa a ella. O quizás simplemente las dos se besan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Aquí un pequeño shot de Ymir e Historia (digo Christa XD)**

Ambas sabían que estaba prohibido y que el castigo podría ser severo, pero la emoción de descubrir que ambas se atrian una a la otra era suficiente para darles valor.

Lanzaron una última mirada hacia las cabañas y avanzaron unos pasos más hacia la profundidad del bosque.

Christa se alzó de puntillas y con una cara enrojecida planto un beso dulce y profundo en los labios de Ymir.

Los labios de Christa eran tiernos y grasosos con sabor limón, tan distintos a los asperos y agrios de Ymir, en ese momento la titán en forma humana deseó saber el verdadero nombre de Christa, un momento tan intimo e importante debería ser compartido por personas con menos máscaras que ellas.

Le hubiera gustado proclamar palabras de amor, pero Ymir se contuvo y simplemente abrazo a Christa

* * *

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Ymir había visto a Historia, ambas se habían vuelto mujeres en ese tiempo y dejado atras su cuerpo de niñas disfrazadas con mentiras. Ambas estaban solas en un balcón del palacio, tras un pequeño banquete de celebración.

La nueva reina tenía tacones pero aun así no alcanzaba a Ymir, la cual estaba vestida de soldado aun, incapaz de festejar con los demás, pero este momento ella si quería vivirlo.

Historia acercó su mano blanca al cachete de Ymir y comenzó a acercar ambos rostros, el beso no fue tan profundo y largo como la primera vez, sino corto y pequeño, una invitación simplemente para el futuro que ambas tendrían.

Ymir decidió tomar el mando y ella comenzó el segundo beso, fuerte y casi golpeandose las narices, su respuesta sin titubeos de que aceptaba el futuro que les esperaba a las dos y juntas encararian sin ninguna máscara y con sus verdaderos nombres.

-Te amo Historia.

-Y yo te amo a ti Ymir.

Ambas sonrieron y se dieron un tercer beso, firme y largo para que quedara pactado para siempre lo que ambas sentían la una por la otra.

 **fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como escapar del infierno de que tu personaje favorito sea odiado por todo el fandom? Aparentemente escribiendo sobre una pareja de otra serie. Esta va dedicada a Taco, mi reviewer anónimo de los dos fics que he hecho de Ymir e Historia.**

* * *

Ambas aceptaban finalmente su propia naturaleza, por eso es que no había duda en sus corazones cuando volvieron a confesar sus sentimientos. Sin mascaras ni mentiras. Solamente una frente a la otra. Llevaban dos años como pareja e Historia gobernaba al nuevo mundo con firmeza y amabilidad.

Un día sin embargo Historia se había cansado de más y había gritado a uno de sus colegas con más fuerza de la que las personas aceptaban.

-¡Y todos se enojaron!- Historia cruzo sus brazos y miró al cielo.

Ymiir acomodo el cabello rubio de Historia para atras, despejando su blanca frente.

-La mayoria no espera que las princesas tengan espinas -dio un beso después de decir eso en la frente de su novia.

-Soy la Reyna -Historia corrigio y con sus manos empujo la cabeza de Ymir hacia abajo.

-¿Estas haciendo esto por ti, Historia? ¿O por los demás?- preguntó la mujer titán en los labios de Historia, dejando a la otra sentir su respiración caliente con cada palabra.

-Por ambos. Yo decido ayudarlos. Es mi decisión. Como es el amarte siempre -los ojos azules de la bella reina miraron con firmeza a Ymir.

Era cierto que ambas tenían un temperamento y estar juntas las llevaba a discutir de vez en cuando, en un punto su amor se había vuelto una desicion diaria, el luchar por seguir siendo amigas y confidentes a pesar de las peleas. Pero con simplemente mirar los ojos de la otra cada mañana ambas estaban seguras de que esta desicion era la mejor que habían tomado en su vida.

Historia bajo más la cabeza de Ymir hasta poder plantar sus labios en la otra.

Detrás de ellas los ultimos rayos del sol se escondian. Mañana la Reina de la Nueva Sociedad volvería a trabajar por su reino, con Ymir a su lado en cada instante.

Esta era una desición de las dos.

* * *

 **correcciones, sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo solamente quiero que todos usen el verdadero nombre de Historia...**

 **Esta historia esta hubicada justo después de que Ymir se entrega a los otros dos titan-shiffters.**

* * *

En la distancia

La joven titán miró hacía el cielo estrellado, lejos de la ciudad amurallada y acompañada por dos sujetos que eran peores mentirosos que ella, pero aun así la necesitaban.

Con tantas luces brillando en el cielo Ymir no pudo evitar pensar en sus sentimientos por la mujer que había dejado atrás.

Si Ymir fuera honesta consigo misma admitiria que al principio todo fue atracción:,fue la sonrisa de Christa, su aroma a flores en su nariz que jugueteaba con sus pensamientos y la belleza de sus ojos azules. Simple y mundano deseo de besarla y tenerl, de recorrer con sus manos morenas el dorado cabello de su compañera. Por eso había hecho más de lo esperado por la otra mujer.

Sí, había otras razones para ayudar a Christa, como eran sus pasados comunes. El ser forzadas a renunciar a una parte de lo que eran por el bien de otros, sin embargo lo que la mantuvo persistiendo todos los días en salvar a la bella princesa eran sus hormonas que volvian loco a su cuerpo...y al de Christa.

Fue curiosidad de la rubia y deseó de Ymir lo que las llevó a darse el primer beso internadas en el bosque, porque la joven de la realeza había sido descubierta parcialmente y quería tener contacto con la persona que dadas las circunstancias era su más cercana.

Así comenzaron su noviazgo juvenil, donde la mujer titán hacía avances en Christa a plena luz del día y su novia agradecia la atención que su pareja le daba sin devolverla ni rechazarla. Ambas eran adolescentes jugando a mantener una relación de grandes, algo que en el fondo las dos sabían.

Pero todo cambia, incluida su relación.

No fue la confesión de querer vivir una junto a la otra por toda su vida lo que hizo madurar su amor a uno real; fue el momento que Christa reveló su nombre real y Ymir su naturaleza titán que su romance infantil se volvió verdadero, porque ambas se miraban completamente una a la otra por primera vez con caras desnudas, dejando sus almas al descubierto totalmente.

Ymir descubrió esa noche, mientras sus miembros aun se recuperaban lo que había ocurrido en su relación con Christa, o mejor dicho con Historia y se descubrió pensando todo el trayecto en esta joven desenmascarada que seguía teniendo su corazón incluso con la distancia.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como Historia le mandaba un beso, por lo que junto sus nuevos dedos a sus labios resecos y después envió su amor en la dirección de Historia, viendo sus ojos azules en visiones de tiempos mejores.

Finalmente cayó rendida ante el cansancio, saboreando el amor real y honesto que ambas tenían solo para ellas y que un día las volvería a reunir, podía sonar cursi, pero ern su corazon Ymir sabia que era verdad.

 **fin**

* * *

 **...**

 **Se aceptan críticas, comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Por cierto, no se si Ymir siga viva pero se que el amor entre ellas dos es verdadero y sin importar qué vivirá.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ymir es genial.**

* * *

Rencuentro

La humanidad había ganado, si es que a esta masacre se le podía llamar victoria. Ymir cruzó sus brazos y volvió a ver a los heridos que compartian la barraca. Ella era un número más pues nadie reconoció su cara, si se lo propusiera podría irse de ahí y vivir en el anonimato dentro de las murallas (o fuera). Sin embargo su cuerpo repudiaba esa noción.

La Reina Historia vendría a visitarlos, su ángel divino estaba a unos minutos de distancia por lo cual su piel ardia en preparación, de emoción o miedo Ymir no estaba segura, quizás ambos sentimientos se habían combinado dejando a su cuerpo en un mar de incertidumbre que se rehusaba a huir.

Ymir era una traidora, una criminal de baja calaña que había causado innumerables muertes con el sufrimiento que esto conyebaba, una existencia maldita que el mundo tenía razón en repudiar, pero aun así ella se rehusaba a morir como un acto de desafío, e Historia era todo lo opuesto, un ser nacido para ser amado. Ymir sabía que era egoista quedarse ahí, esperar que su amada la notara y ofreciera palabras de amor, reales y no producto de su cabeza durante su estancia en una celda.

Ymir sintió sus labios alzarse en una sonrisa y la desesperación ceñir su corazón. La mujer que ella amaba estaba mejor lejos de su presencia innecesaria, de sus palabras rudas o sus acciones traicioneras la última vez que se habían visto. No era que la mujer titán se arrepintiera de haber salvado a los chicos, ellos la necesitaban en ese entonces y por su honor ella actuó y fue en su rescate. Sin embargo, con esa acción había herido a Historia más que a todos.

Su amor entró al lugar, vestida como soldado, flanquenadola de cada lado Mikasa y Eren. Se sintió como una eternidad pero en cuanto Historia la vio sentada en el catre corrió a su lado y alzó una mano en ademan de golpe. Ymir se lo merecia.

La bofetada nunca llegó, en su lugar los fuertes brazos, calidos, misericordiosos de Historia la rodearon y su cara de diosa reposo en el hombro de Ymir.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Ymir -la voz dulce de Historia se rompió un poco -Yo...realmente quería volver a verte. Con todas mis fuerzas.

La mujer titán no pudo contenerse más y devolvió el abrazo mientras lloraba fuertemente, a pesar de todo su Historia seguía amandola.

A Ymir le valia un comino que ella no mereciera este amor puro que la otra le ofrecía, la vida era injusta y esta vez le había tocado ganar.

-¡Ahora..podremos estar juntas por siempre! -Ymir dijo aun entre sollozos mientras sonreia honestamente después de tanto tiempo. El aroma a flores de Historia envolviendo su ser en un manto de cariño. Habatida por el cansancio se durmió un segundo después de terminar sus palabras.

Historia acomodó a Ymir en el catre, despejando la frente morena de la otra con su mano blanca. La vida siempre le había parecido injusta, pero ahora que Ymir había vuelto a ella, Historia se sentía una ganadora. Besó la frente de su compañera y finalizo acariciando suavemente la mejilla pecosa.

-¡Sí- su corazón pálpito alegre mientras observaba a la durmiente -¡Por siempre!

La humanidad había ganado y mientras sujetaba la mano de Ymir, Historia sabía que el amor también.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Ymir e Historia son trágicas, a ambas se les dijo "tu no vales" por suerte la vida las envió una a otra como ángeles, salvandose mutuamente, cosas pasan y pues aquí Ymir ha estado apenas sobreviviendo y por eso esta despreciandose así misma, preparando se para tener su existencia rechazada como siempre, pero Historia la ama y todo estará bien.**

 **Se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones.**


End file.
